the engagement
by ayria nara
Summary: brittney and james get in to an arugument


Brittney and James the engagement

Chapter 1

The day James proposed to Brittney at culvers she ended making out with him in the restaurant until sunrise. When she finally got home her dad was waiting for her at the door that's when Brittney knew that she was in manger trouble. "HI daddy leaven for work?""NO your late you were supposed to be home at 10!""Well I know daddy but I'm 18" she was about to say something but then her dad relished that she had a diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Brittney what are you doing with, with an engagement ring?""Ah I can explain dad well I ah well James proposed to me last night when we were on our date.""What were is that punk?""What daddy why daddy no it's alright really I said yes and it's ok I'm 18 for god damn it I'm not a fucking child dad I 'm an adult and I can get engaged to the love of my life if I fucking feel like it!!! Daddy I will always be your little girl and you pumpkin but now I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions ,and if I feel like getting married I will and I would love for you too be there!!!!!!" Her dad was just stunned at what she just said to him. He would of never imagined the day that his little pumpkin would yell at him with so much integrity. "Brittney I would of never though that you would say something like that to me and with so much passion too." "well dad I really feel like that I had to say something other wise you would keep treating me like a child.""well I wanted to keep you my little pumpkin I just don't want you too grow up you grew up too fast."" I know but dad you have to let me grow up this time, I just mad u realize it that I'm and adult and not a little girl any more.""I know you aren't any more but I just don't want to lose contact with you."

"daddy that will never happen and you know it." "Thanks pumpkin.""Any time daddy I'm not leaving and getting married yet we both agreed that we'll both go and finish school first then start a career then we'll get married." Right before her dad had a change to say anything else James came and said " Britt you left your jacket at the restaurant.""oh thanks James, James I would like you to meet my dad. Dad this is James my fiancé.""Oh this guy that you were making out with in the hospital, and that you were seeing every day.""Yea so I got to go get changed I have to get to work.""OK well see ya latter Brittney and nice meeting you Sir.""Nice meeting you too James." James started to turn a way when Brittney's dad said James why don't you come and meet me at the on the way café for lunch around noon. I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir I'll be there."

"Good I have a few things to say to you boy." after James left Brittney went to confront her dad about what he needed to talk to him about. All he said was that she need to get to work otherwise she would be late. When she got done from work she tried to ask him what he talked to James about but he still said nothing and went to bed. So Brittney Decided to text James and ask him what her father talked to him about. She got a text back saying this is what happened: James was waiting for Brittney's dad when one of her friends showed up asking all these idiotic questions. When her friend left Brittney's dad showed up with his brothers. "Hi James I would like you to meet my brothers.""Hi." James said nervously. James is thinking that this cant be good. "Hey don't look so nervous."

" well it's just that I just don't want to uh die.""No you wont I just want them her just in case u decide to take a swing at me boy."" NO sir I would never take a swing at u.""God stop calling me sir call me bill."" I would never take a swing at you bill."

"Good there her just in case. So lets get down to business why are you dating my little girl and what gives you the right too give her an engagement ring with out telling me first?""Uh uh well uh if she was truly your little girl that you would allow it and that you cant hang on to her forever."

"wow nice answer James but how do I know that you will never hit Brittney?""Bill I wouldn't harm a hair on her head even if it was between life and death I would never hit her.""Well that's good if I ever here of you harming even one hair on her head and if I ever hear that you ever strike her I will hunt u down and kill you do u understand me James!" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir Bill sir." James says still a little scared that at any moment that he or anyone of them was going to pull out a gun and point it right at his face.

Chapter 2

When Brittney read that text she was shocked that her dad would interrogate him so much and scare him. She apologized for her dad's behavior. "It's ok he just wanted me to be scared of him.""Are you sure because I can talk to him?""No it's fine he just told me that I would die if I ever s hit you that he would kill me!"" Lol James he 's just trying to scare you in to treating me right and he wants me to wait to get married but I plan too in like I don't know some were in between now and 5 years.""5 years you want to get married in 5 years?""well I don't know I want to start a little of a career first then settle down a little.""Well it doesn't mater when we get married all that I care about is that were together."

"So that song that u sent me a long time ago you truly felt that way and still do?""Yes I did and always will till the day that I die and till were together in heaven and for all entirety."

"Wow I don't know what say."

"You don't have to say anything my darling, my beautiful Queen.""OH James that name brings back so many memories. You haven't called me that in years.""Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?""Well in my book it's a really good thing.""I'm glad that your happy and that… never mind.""No tell me I want to know that you cant believe that were actual y getting married this has to be a record.""What do you me record, record fore what?"

"For the longest relation ship with out getting married."" What do you mean Britt?""Well we have been dating since well since I was in middle school and though collage so that has to be a record.""Well I guess I don't k now if it is or not."

"well we could call up the guenons world record book and see if it is."

" I guess we could.""James it would be great to be in the record book we would be famous or at east in my book." Once they got the generous people there they were but in the record book when Brittney realized that all the years her and James have been together he was cheating on her. With his no so ex girl friend from Missouri. That night she called her best friend Jessica. "Jessie I need to talk to you." Brittney tried as hard as she could to keep her tears from entering her voice. "Brittney what's the madder did James hit you or something because I'll call the cops right now!!!?""NO NO Jessie nothing like that it's worse then that he's been cheating on me since the I was in the 8th grade.!!! He said that he broke up with his girlfriend in Missouri but he never did!!!!!!! Jessie and Brittney talked for a wile after she got done talking to her the "cheater" called . " What the hell do you want??!!

Wow Britt calm down it's me James baby what's wrong?

"Don baby me you dirty lying 2faced timing son of a bitch bastured!!!""Britt what is going on??""What what what's going on oh why don't you tell me James why don't you tell me what's going on between you and you so called X from Missouri??? HU?? Why don't you explain that to me James Explain that to me James tell me tell me why did you cheat on me for all these years hu you think I'm stupid that I wouldn't figure it out???? Hu is that the reason hu???!!!!!"

"Brittney what the hell are you talking about??""You know perfectly what the hell I'm talking about you dirty cheating bastured!!!!!!!""NO I don't what the hell are you talking about??"OH playing stupid I see well then let me tell you!! I Just cant believe that you would cheat on me and for so many years to with that suttee whore skank of a so called X girlfriend of yours!!!!!!""What my X what are you talking about I'm not cheating on you with her and another think don't call her a skank.""Oh I see now, now your defending her!!!! Oh wow my friends were right about you your nothing but a man whore womanizer!!! " Then she hung up on him. James is sitting there staring at his phone thinking what the hell just happened did she just break up with me?? Then James get's a text from Britt saying: "I'm sorry I forgot one thing you're a dick les loser too!!!"

Chapter 3

The next day Brittney was walking home from school and saw James her fiancé talking to another girl so the jell type she is she went up to him. And asked" James who is this?" But before he could say a word Britt saw the Missouri foot ball team logo on this girls shirt so Britt assumed that this was his ex. With out thinking Brittney started yelling "YO James is my man so back off bitch!"

"Excuse me what did u say to me you fat suttee pig!!???"" Oh you did not just call me a fat pig you prostitute. ""Oh you herd me you fat mother fucking son of bitch piece of shit."

"I dare you to say that to me one more time you mother fucking fiancé staling prostitute." That stopped her right in her tracks.

"What did you just say bitch fiancé?""Yea I'm he's my fiancé got a problem with that?"

"You lying he said I was his only one!!! You're a ling bitch with a bunch of bull shit!!!!!"

"Oh really then how do u explain this ring on my finger hu, hu , hu , hu. That's right bitch he's mine. And what the poor baby has nothing to say?"

"You bitch you forced him to marry you how could you I cant believe you did this to my Jamesyspoo"

"ha ha your kidding right Jamesyspoo ha wow I think I'm going to hurl."

" hey he's that and I 'm his sugar bunny."

"Sugar bunny you got to be kidding me? James are you serious u called her that?" when they look over at James for an answer he just has a blank stare on his face. "James did you seriously call her that?""Ah……………………… ""OH MY GOD!!!! You did ?? ""NO!"

"James your eyes are twitching? You did call her that how intriguing?"

"Britt what was with the text?""Oh nothing I was pissed for some reason. Back to this bitch over here James is mine so back the fuck off be fore I kill you, you mother fucking bitch!!!!!!!!!!" Then Kate tries to punch Britt in the face but she misses and punches a rare diamond and shatters it. Her hand becomes broken and bleeding all over. "Oh my god are you ok ? Oh wait I don't care!" James and her friend Jessica are just standing there in shock that Brittney would say that. " Britt what's wrong with you I know that you hate her but come on I didn't think that you were this cruel?""I'm not really its just that I cant stand anyone trying to take my man away from me.""Ah so it's jealousy I see again of course.""Hey what if some guy started hitting on me.?""Well I would find out who they are and what the hell they were thinking and knock there lights out." Brittney is standing there with her mouth open wide like oh my god I cant believe he just said that. "James you would go that far for me?""Yes of course my darling and a hundred times over if I have too." Then James cups her chin and kisses her with a deep and passionate kiss right in front of her."

"James why, why would you do this to me I though t you loved me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" With out breaking the kiss Brittney gives Kate the finger and keeps on making out with her fiancé.


End file.
